Three Of A Kind
by NerdsAttack
Summary: Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura has almost locked herself out from the outside world. Sure, she has gotten asked out on dates before but what is happening to Naruto now is usually her answer. Which means:: No. ON HOLD
1. Shes a brick house XD

-x-three of a kind-x-

--------------------------------x-------------------------------

"no" Sakura stated, starting to get pretty angry at the nine-tailed fox ninja.

"Please Sakura-Chan? I won't try anything!" Naruto whined "It's not like a actual date-date!"

"I said "NO!" DAMNIT!" Sakura yelled clenching her fist and glaring at the boy from the corner of her eyes.

Naruto backed away from the pinked haired ninja.

Maybe asking her on a lunch date over 20 times _was_ a bad idea! "uh…..Sakura?" Naruto said reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl slowly turned towards him, Naruto froze when he saw the look in her eyes and an evil aura surrounding her.

'I'm gonna die…' Naruto thought as soon as Sakura came charging at him, raising her fist ready to slam it in his face.((A/N:: RUN DAMNIT!!!))

"S-Sakura! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Naruto cried as he ran thru Konohagakure, Sakura hot on his trail.

"you just don't know the definition of no baka!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist in the ground where he stood but thankfully jumped onto a building before she got him.

The sounds of their fight echoed thru Konohagakure, Tsunade heard them but couldn't help to laugh as she saw Naruto jumping on buildings frantically with Sakura trying to murder him.

Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura has almost locked herself out from the outside world. Sure, she has gotten asked out on dates before but what is happening to Naruto now is usually her answer. Which means:: No.((A/N:: XDD I like her answer))

Kiba and Akamaru walked thru Konohagakure. "AH! KIBA!" Naruto yelled as he hid behind the boy.

"oi! Don't use me as your human shield!" Kiba yelled as he stepped out of the way and Sakura punched Naruto in the face.

"ouch…" Kiba mumbled and decided to watch the show. Akamaru sat next to him happily watching the scene before them.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar of his outfit and shook him, "BAKA!"

"oi! Sakura! What did he do? Ask you on a date?" Kiba laughed as he saw a unconscious Naruto still being shaken.

"yes! Over a great 20 times! He doesn't…-shake-…understand….-shakes harder-….THE WORD NO!" Sakura yelled as she threw him.

Kiba's eyes were like:: O.O "remind me to never get you pissed!"

"yeah that would be a good idea…" Sakura said walking off.

Kiba got up and went to go find the very abused Naruto. He found him eating ramen.

"you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked as he sat next to him. Akamaru jumped up and sat on the chair next to Kiba with a 'ruff!'.

"yeah…" Naruto said eating some of his ramen.

"it would have been wiser to ask her once, nicely maybe she would have said yes?" Kiba said as he ordered some ramen for him and Akamaru.

"I did ask her nicely, she just turns down every guy, she shouldn't do that, there's a high chance Sasuke wont come back…ever" Naruto spoke, whispering the last part.

Kiba looked at him and only nodded. It was true. There was a very very high chance Sasuke wont come back, he had gone to Orochimaru for power and that's what he is getting, but he doesn't know the price of this 'power'.

When Sasuke gets stronger for Orochimaru's liking, Orochimaru will take his body as his own and prance around in his body.((A/N:: XD when I wrote that I imagined Orochimaru in a tutu dancing to the sugar plum fairies song from the nut-cracker.O.O now its scary!-gasp-))

"your trying to get Sakura a date?" a female voice spoke. Naruto and Kiba turned around, a noodle of their ramen hanging out of their mouths.

--------------------------------x-------------------------------

Cliffy! I have finals in a like 3 hours! Wish me luck kay? Even though I know I'm gonna fail it.


	2. Dying ComputersAN

I'm soooo sorry everyone!

I know my updates are super slow, just don't pelt me with rocks.

My computers have been dying on me, one after another.

My main computer, died and I got another one, it lasted like 5 days before dying.

-.-

I'm on my brother's computer writing this little note over an old chapter.

Until I get a new computer, no updates.

I'm so sorry.

I would have updated earlier if Microsoft Word didn't go crazy on me.

If you must contact me, you can contact me at:

Gaia-CassCatastrophe

Myspace-gunsrosesandyourlove(thats my url)

VampireFreaks-AttractiveToday

or you can just message me on here.

(another thing, I cannot wrote another chapter over other chapters because they never save, I have tried...)


End file.
